


The Toy - A Negan Smut Week Ficlet

by TheatricalBride



Category: Negan (The Walking Dead) - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/pseuds/TheatricalBride
Summary: What happens when Negan finds a little naughty toy of yours?  Short ficlet for Negan's Smut Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I had no intention of doing two stories but Negan Smut Week, but with a bad day at work and writing kind of making me feel so much better, I thought “Fuck it, give my fellow Negan fan ladies some more smut!” 
> 
> If you want to read my first NSW fic, you can find it here on my page titled "Take Me As I Am..." part of the "Living in Sin" NeganxReader/OFC series! 
> 
> You can also visit my Tumblr page to read the story by following this link: http://theatricalbride.tumblr.com/post/156405140848/the-toy-a-negan-smut-week-ficlet
> 
> Please enjoy "The Toy" and always feel free to comment and leave kudos! Thank youuu! <3

 

Your eyes opened hazily as you awoke from the daze that was having hot and delicious sex with your Boss. Negan sure knew how to make you happy after an awful, shit day with the Saviors. Finding where you dropped your black lace nightdress, you picked it up off your bedside table and began putting it on. It was then you realized Negan wasn’t lying next to you anymore, and when you thought he left, you turned to see him leaning against your desk. It was as if he was waiting for you to wake up, arms crossed, his torso bent back pointing towards you.

“What is it?” you asked, voice still husky from sleep.

He got the most delicious grin on his face, and uncrossed his arms. And he held up something in his hand, something that made your heart drop a little.

“ ** _Look what I found!”_** he said, a small twinkle in those darkening eyes. There in his hand was your small but ever useful vibrator. It was a small delicate thing you had used when you went on trips. It was all black save for the silver base that when turned, it gave you the simplest but ever gorgeous pleasure you could ask for!

Your eyes went wide, half embarrassment and half shocked to even figure out where he got it.

“Where did you find that?” you asked, worried he rummaged through your drawers.

He laughed. “Darlin’, it’s always best not to leave your… _toys_ …out on the fucking desk, especially if you didn’t want me to find it…”

“Negan…Negan, I can explain…” you started, your voice shaky because you didn’t know how he was going to react.

“Ah hell, babe,” he said, approaching the bed really slowly, “I mean, I didn’t even think these things still fucking existed after the world fucking imploded. And for you to have one, goddamn, I feel I should be offended, when you have the real fucking thing now…”

He got back on the bed and kneeled above you. “Now…what do you have to say for yourself?”

You swallowed, and told him the truth. “I…I only use it when I really need to. When we don’t have sex, and when I know you’re really busy…I promise it doesn’t compare to you, it never could! I just…I need it once in a while…you understand don’t you?”

You thought he was going to be furious, thought he would hate you and even laugh at you for being pathetic with you little vibe. But then, he leaned in and kissed you with unbridled force. Letting go, he grazed your lips, and you felt him drag the vibe along your chest.

“Oh, baby…” he pursed seductively, “This just makes things a lot more fun between us…or at least, for me…”

You craned your eyes up to his. “What…what do you mean?” asking so innocently.

He chuckled darkly. “It fucking means I can torture you in the most intimate way possible…” And he slowly turned the base, the familiar sound of buzzing happening instantly.   


You whimpered out a moan as he began to kiss you again, guiding you back down on the bed as he moved himself over you. Suddenly, you felt the gentle rhythm of the vibe guided along your breasts, and down around your stomach. It felt so good, and so right. As you continued to kiss, you could feel Negan’s other hand guiding your dress up around your waist, gaining access to your now dripping entrance.

“Ohhhhh, fuck…” he whispered, “I can’t wait to see how you look with this upon you…now let’s see what happens when I do… _this_ …”

He placed the tip of it against your clit, just barely touching the gentle muscle, but it still made you buck against it. It was awful, but so wonderful at the same time. You moaned and whimpered against the barely there feeling.   
  
“Yeah, babe, that is so fucking sweet…” he grinned through his teeth, “And let’s see what happens when I _just_ …”

And he dragged the vibe from one end to the other, slowly and methodically, every so often circling around your clit. You raised your hands to your head, pulling on your hair. You were agonized by how good it felt and how unkind he was being to you. You reached out and grabbed his arm, trying to find some strength to stop this madness.

“Negan…ahh, Negan please,” you pouted out, your voice barely a whisper.

“Oh, baby, I’m just starting to have some real good fun,” he purred, taking his arm away from you, and beginning to stroke his cock.

That fucking bastard! You gripped the sheets and stared right into his eyes. You knew he loved tormenting you but he was perhaps going a bit too far this time. You wanted him, all of him again. But he wanted to you as a little toy, a little delicate toy to play with all he could only until he broke you again.

“Negan, please…please, I want-AH!” you were about to beg him for him inside you when he brought the vibe right into your entrance, only the tip, but that was more than enough to make you fall back into the pillows. Your legs kicked up gaining leverage and allowing for better access to the pulses within you.

“Come on, baby,” he whispered, “tell me what you fucking want. Come on, tell me…” he growled, as he stroked his cock faster and inserted the vibe just a little more.

“Cock…” you managed to say, “I…want…yo-your cock…”

“But the vibe, you fucking love the vibe, don’t you?” he said through his teeth, “I should just fucking leave it there, fucking leave it in there for you and just cum all over your pretty little slut body, huh?”

“No!” you begged, “No, Negan, please, no…Please, give me both, give me cock, please!”

Suddenly, he pulled the vibe out and pressed it to your clit, and raising you up into lotus position, drove himself inside you.   
  
“You want fucking both, you got it,” he growled, and he moved your hand to hold the vibe while he positioned the other over his shoulder. You kept constantly eye contact with him as he fucked you senseless and while you got yourself off with your toy. It was two pleasures at once, and it all so euphoric. You felt yourself floating away in between his thrusts and pulses on your throbbing bud.

Then, titling your head back, you began giving in. You were so damn close you could feel it, and feeling Negan place his hand on the back of your head, you cried out for release, seeing stars cross your vision.

“Come for me, darling…” Negan growled against your skin, “Come. For. Me…”

And with one aching thrust, you released all around him and a moment later he did the same. Your nectars mingling with each other poured like fountains from both. Carefully, Negan brought your head to his chest and gently took away the vibe, shutting it off. He held you close and kissed away your daze. He led both of you back down to the bed, and caressed your delicate flesh.

“You should have told me sooner you had that vibe…” he whispered in your ear.

You hummed to yourself, approving his enthusiasm. “But then it would not have been a surprise…”

Laughing against your skin, he held you tighter. “Well…we have plenty of time to play with your toy from now on…”

And just as you were dosing to sleep, a smile placed across your lips, he whispered in your ear again, “By the way…I have been meaning to show you _my toys_ …”

-END-

 


End file.
